habbofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dǐll Kevlar
Questions *I think we should change up the side bar a bit. One idea i was thinking was to add a 'Furni' tab, and then the individual categories can go next, and when the cursors hovers over it, the individual furni will come up (eg Furni > Mode > Mode Sofa). We should at least get the main furni categories made first, followed by the furni that goes with the category. My plans and information can be found here: Project information 04:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *Approved. (Great job on the 'Coming Soon' article for this. I think we're ready. ) *Is it okay if I promote this site on my YouTube Channel? I seem to like it alot and I'm ready to help out in alot of ways. -- Gabxlol *-Response on Gabxlol's Page- 12:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Please see Hiya! Please see Forum:Forum Changes + New Skin. Thanks! Mark (talk) 14:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Item pages Hiya! As you can see Game Widow and I finished the header ;). Also, may I suggest you use the Template:Furniture on furniture pages? This makes the code far less complicating, allows the page to load faster and allows you to make default changes easily. Mark (talk) 20:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) we actually have an infobox for furni, located here. and do you have an idea on how to make infoboxes with parameters so people could input the parameters to the correct value? 20:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, any pages without it are outdated. 00:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I advertised this site on HabbCrazy <3 Check this thread out: http://habbcrazyforum.net/showthread.php?t=38511. --Gabxlol Thank you so much =) Aw, I saw on my talkpage that you decided to accept me as an admin of HabboWiki. Thank you very much! That made me smile too lol.. and pretty speechless. Idk how much else I can thank you for. I <3 HabboWiki! --Gabxlol haha actually it should be you we should all thank. you have made so much amazing contributions than I did but I don't wanna argue lol. Once again thanks and I hope to be working more with all the HabboWiki staff in the upcoming future. And btw is it okay if I add more pages to the 'popular pages' section of the homepage? --Gab omg this guy streetfalcon deleted the content for the cunning fox gameball article! -Gab can i remove the 'recent activity' section in the homepage? it takes up too much space and we can view the latest activity in the sidebar. --Gab thanks! =) you're rly great too on writing (i don't think i am better lol). and btw i have an idea.. well i made this nice playlist and i was wondering if it was ever possible to put up music somewhere on the site. like whenever you click a page, music starts playing. and the music imma use are r&b, rap/hiphop, pop, remixes party music etc.. it sounds like a radio. o_O but is that possible? and put it up the header or something or on the menu? Gabsters. 00:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) oooo okay i'm not sure how to ever do that tho lol. and if you wanna see the playlist i did: http://luvstar.awardspace.com/habbowikimusic.html and i can code it to make it show only the top part and not the whole list and i have an idea of how to put it on the menu or on the side bar. but its html coding not wiki coding thats the thing. and also are you filipino too? Gabsters. 20:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ohh lol. and ooo okay. but wait is it possible to add a box up on the header?? so i can place the player there? or it's not? Gabsters. 20:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) no i meant like u know how u click on any page, and u know how the image of the hotel on that very top always appears (i call that header sorry if i confused you) and the logo habbowiki is on that hotel image, well is it possible to add anything else on there? other than that image. Gabsters. 21:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:HabboWiki Dear Imdill3, In regards to merging http://habbowiki.org/ with this site, thank you for the offer. We would rather not merge into http://habbo.wikia.com/ due to the ads on the website. HabboWiki.org was created with an ad-free website in mind, we also have more control over the wiki than wikia.com allows you. If however you are willing to go the other way around (move your content to habbowiki.org) that is perfectly fine with us. We would be glad to set your permissions to similar levels on habbowiki.org if you choose to merge with us. -Hintswen (HabboWIki.org Admin) 07:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :It is more than just the ads, as I have mentioned there's also the customization options. We have the ability to install any plugins we want at any time, We have full control over the whole wiki, we aren't restricted by mediawiki (besides having a domain name looks and sounds better). We would like to merge although we do not want to be restricted by wikia. :-Hintswen (HabboWiki.org Admin) 14:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you install plugins though? -Hintswen (HabboWiki.org Admin) 14:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Judging by http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Extensions Extensions can be installed upon request, I doubt they would install any that are still in development or any you write yourself specifically for your wiki. You are also unable to insert PHP Code into pages which could be useful. -Hintswen (HabboWiki.org Admin) 15:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC)